


Future Plans

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [63]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, Sam and Ryan talk about taking another step.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Do you think we'll ever have a serious conversation that doesn't end up like this?" Sam asks, kissing Ryan softly, his cock still throbbing inside him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Plans

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the [RPG Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read), this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Sitting out on their deck, his eyes on the horizon, a steaming cup of coffee cradled in his hands, Sam looks up and smiles as Ryan joins him. "Morning. How was your run?" he asks, tilting his head back for a kiss before he remembers they're outside, where anyone could see them, and widens his smile instead.

Ryan raises an eyebrow and sends Sam a grin that says he knows exactly what his lover was thinking, and he wants to kiss him right back. "Good," he says, taking a seat next to Sam and kicking his bare feet up onto the railing. "About... I guess, like, three kilometers down that way," he gestures with his water bottle southward, "there's a big pile of driftwood up at the top of the shore where it starts getting rocky. I'm using it as my halfway point right now, and it makes it a lot easier to get through all the sand, you know?"

"Yeah." Sam laughs, shaking his head. "I do, and I'm sure as hell glad I'm not out there with you," he teases. He likes sleeping in on the weekend and their rare days off, thank you very much.

Coughing on a swallow of water, Ryan swipes the back of his hand over his mouth and snickers. "But then you have to go to the gym," he argues. "Don't you hate that? It's so boring."

"Not if I'm watching TV while I do it," Sam insists, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Maybe I should blow you while you do it," Ryan suggests, casual as anything. "You might find that a good motivator."

"No. I'm pretty sure that would be a huge distraction and I'd never get my workout in," Sam says, grinning over at Ryan.

Ryan makes a tsking sound of disapproval. "Don't say I didn't try to help," he tells his lover with a sigh. Then he has to laugh again. God, he loves this man. Sitting out in the sunshine, just chatting and teasing and not even touching, and he's completely content. It still amazes him when he stops to think about it.

"I was thinking about how much rent we're pouring into this place," Sam says, taking another sip as his coffee cools a little. His eyes very deliberately back on the water in front of them. "Wondering if we should think about buying something, building some equity..." 

His head jerks around, and Ryan studies his lover in surprise. "Buying? Here in the city?"

"Well, yeah. I mean your work is here for the most part and my base is here," Sam points out, glancing over at Ryan, unsure of his lover's reaction.

"Yeah, but... I mean, Los Angeles is good for what it's good for, but neither of us really likes it here," Ryan replies. "We kind of tend to leave whenever we can, don't we?" He's not so sure he wants to be tied to L.A. so permanently. He'd rather be back home in Australia.

"Then what about elsewhere?" Sam asks, seizing on the fact that Ryan's not saying no to them buying something, just to them buying here. "A vacation home. Somewhere to get away to. Hawaii maybe?" 

"Hawaii?" There's an option that's never even occurred to Ryan. He blinks, considering it. "You sure you wouldn't rather be back in Aus?" 

"It's a little far for a vacation home," Sam says, "plus I think people might be more interested in following us around back there."

Ryan gnaws on his bottom lip, thinking. "So when you say "vacation home," how often are you thinking we'd go there? And for how long would we stay?"

"I don't know. Long weekends, whenever we have any kind of break," Sam shrugs. So maybe he hasn't thought it all the way through. He just. He wants something more. Something that says they're committed to a future together, and buying property together? You don't get much more committed than that. Not with all the other things that are off-limits to them.

"Yeah?" Now Ryan is definitely interested. He tucks one leg under himself and shifts in his chair so that he's facing his lover. "You'd be willing to fly all the way out to Hawaii and back just for a weekend?"

"Sometimes. It would be better if we had three days or more with the timezones," Sam says. "We could get a place with lots of land around it, on the waterfront, not have to worry about neighbours," glancing over his shoulder. "It wouldn't have to be anything really fancy, unless you want that..."

"Nah, I don't need fancy." Ryan watches Sam, a small smile curving his lips. "I love that idea."

"So that's a yes?" Sam says, needing to be absolutely sure. "We can start looking?"

"Yeah, of course," Ryan answers, a bit bemused. Why wouldn't it be a yes? "Even just looking is going to be a fucking blast. Want to start today?"

"You mean online?" Sam's still feeling a little shell-shocked. Had expected more protest, more resistance from Ryan for some reason.

"I guess, yeah. I mean, I have to go to work tomorrow," Ryan says with a laugh. "Or you know I'd love to fly off to Hawaii with you at a moment's notice." He kicks Sam gently with his bare foot, wanting to touch him. "Come inside?"

Sam nods, pushing up from the chair and following Ryan inside. "You want to use your laptop?" he asks, finishing the last of his coffee.

"Yeah, sounds good." To hell with the laptop, though -- as soon as they're in the house, Ryan wraps himself around Sam and kisses the daylights out of his lover, and he couldn't care less that he's still sweaty from his run. Sam wants them to buy a house together. How could Ryan _not_ jump him right now?

Sam groans into the kiss, hands sliding down Ryan's back to grab his ass and hike his lover against him, his cock swelling eagerly. 

God, that feels awesome. "Can you imagine being able to make out together, right outside on the beach?" Ryan asks, working his hands beneath Sam's shirt.

Groaning more at the feel of Ryan's hands on his skin, Sam nods. "Just being able to kiss you, without worrying," he says, shoving Ryan's shorts down and grabbing his bare ass, his mouth on his throat now.

Ryan whimpers, digging his nails into Sam's back for an instant before he remembers to quit it, to leave no marks. But his cock is naked and hard against his lover's thigh now, and his libido is leaping far ahead of his brain. Somehow he staggers backwards to the couch without knocking any furniture over, and he pulls Sam down on top of him.

Sam goes with the pull but it doesn't stop him from shoving Ryan's shorts the rest of the way off or getting rid of his own, their cocks rubbing together as he moves back up between Ryan's thighs, hiking one leg over his own hip as he licks deeper into Ryan's mouth, their tongues tangling as he grinds against him.

"Are you going to fuck me on the beach in Hawaii?" Ryan asks breathlessly, deliberately teasing his lover by pulling his leg higher and opening up but then not letting Sam get quite close enough. "Get sand in all sorts of uncomfortable places?"

"Damn right I am," Sam growls, shifting until he's lined up, one sharp thrust putting him inside. "I'll fuck you on the beach, and in the water, and on our deck..."

Ryan arches beneath him, his body straining as he struggles to hold back a shout of ripping pain. But the tension only makes it worse, and in a few seconds when he manages to relax then pleasure begins to melt into his muscles and he can get his head back in the game. "I'll put you on your knees under the stars," he tells his lover, nipping hard at Sam's throat. "Make you scream."

"Yeah? You're sure about that?" Sam breathes, thrusting in harder, one foot braced against the end of the couch. 

_Oh fuck that's good_ , Ryan thinks, the power behind each of Sam's thrusts nailing him deeper and deeper into the couch. "Why?" he spits out. "You think I can't do it?"

"No. I know you can," Sam says, dipping down to bite at Ryan's mouth. "I just think you crave having my cock inside you so much, you'd be hard-pressed to switch."

In a moment like this... Yeah, it's pretty impossible for Ryan to argue. "Fair point," he acknowledges, and slides his hands down to grab Sam's ass. Moving with him now.

Sam chuckles, bracing his hands on the couch above Ryan's shoulders, cock thrusting in and out, sinking deep, the tight slick heat and the way Ryan meets and matches every movement making him groan.

It amazes Ryan when he stops and thinks about how long he lived without this, when getting fucked like this used to be just an occasional thing. Because Sam's right, now he absolutely craves it. "Oh fuck yes," he gasps, every stroke of Sam's cock shoving him inexorably towards the edge. "I'm so close..."

"Do it," Sam urges. "Come just like this, with my cock sliding into your hole, again and again..." every thrust long and hot and deep, his eyes locked on Ryan's, already riding the edge himself.

At first a whine leaks from Ryan's lips, a wordless protest because that shit is _hard_ sometimes. But he forces himself to focus, to stare back at his lover, and oh god Sam is so fucking gorgeous, the intensity in his eyes just burns through Ryan and overwhelms him in the absolute best of ways, like he can arouse him from across a fucking room and when-- Ryan shouts, his back snapping into a taut arch as he sprays hot between them, coming and feeling like he can't stop.

That's it. Sam's done for. The moment Ryan comes, his own orgasm slams into him, his cock pulsing hotly inside his lover, filling him completely.

As soon as Ryan catches his breath he laughs out loud -- he can't help it. Then he just lets himself melt into the couch, slowly stroking his hands over Sam's broad back as they both gradually come down.

"Do you think we'll ever have a serious conversation that doesn't end up like this?" Sam asks, kissing Ryan softly, his cock still throbbing inside him.

"I don't know." Ryan slowly traces the shape of Sam's mouth with his tongue. "Is that important?"

"Nope." Sam grins. "Actually, I hope it never changes," he confesses, kissing Ryan again and again, just because he can.


End file.
